warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow Lies
Shadow ''L''ie''s'' Episode Seven, Season Seven, of Cold. Enjoy <3 Shade episode! It will be in first person this time, so don't get confused :) It will also include the POVs of the other cats as we find out what happened to them. Shadow Lies I was shocked by Storm’s declaration. Crowheart’s eyes widened and Brownhare let out a cough. All of us had the same question. “What?” Storm nodded grimly, “That’s the message I deciphered from the tree. It clearly stated that.” Duskshadow blinked, “Tessa and I found the exact same message,” he frowned, “It can’t be a mistake then.” Tessa stepped forward, “I bet if we spread out and ventured around the area, we could find tons of these messages. All of them will say the same thing.” I felt a cold feeling spread through me. If the message was true, then what would happen to the Clans? “We have to protect them,” everyone looked at me, “We have to protect the Clans.” “It’s the last straw,” Brownhare agreed, “We must make a last stand.” Storm stared at Brownhare, but I saw no hostility in my sister’s eyes. What had Brownhare said to Storm that made her like this? Normally she would fire at Brownhare, determined to make him look bad. Now…she looked subdued, as if something he had said had hurt her. “We need to find the others,” I added, “They should have been here by now.” “We’ll split up,” Storm mewed briskly, “Shade and Brownhare will head for ThunderClan. Tessa and Crowheart, you’ll take WindClan. Sunny and Duskshadow, you check RiverClan, and I’ll look at ShadowClan.” “Alright,” I nodded, “Let’s head out.” The walk to ThunderClan was quiet. Brownhare didn’t speak, so I didn’t either. I focused more on figuring out where Ryewillow and Kouhai had gone. “I found their scent,” Brownhare mewed quietly. As we trotted along the path, I turned to the brown tom, “What did you say to Storm that made her change her mind?” “What do you mean?” “She didn’t look angry anymore,” I explained, “It must have been something you said to her…while we were walking towards the island.” “I don’t wish to speak about that right now, Shade,” Brownhare mewed lightly, “And our task is to find Ryewillow and Kouhai, not to gossip about what I’ve discussed with your sister.” He was right, but I was curious to know what he had said. We followed the scent in silence after that, and I stiffened as I heard caterwauls sound from above us. “The top of the hollow!” I gasped out, “We have to go help them!” Together, we raced up the path towards the sound of the shrieks. When we reached there, we saw the ThunderClan cats and Frosty and Kitkat’s group clashing with another group of rogues. “What in the name of StarClan-” “Shade!” Bramblestar had noticed us, “Go back towards the hollow, your help is needed there instead!” “Why?” my eyes widened, “Where are Ryewillow and Kouhai?” Kitkat, who had tumbled and landed before us waved her tail at the hollow, “Down there, sillies, that’s why Bramblestar over there wants you to head over there!” Before I could ask the fur-obsessed she-cat what she meant, Brownhare had tugged me back down the path towards the hollow. “Where are we going?” I hissed angrily. “To help Ryewillow and Kouhai of course,” he replied swiftly as he turned and raced for the entrance, “according to them, the two of them are down here somewhere.” I followed him reluctantly and when we pushed our way inside, we were left facing a wall of snow and ice. ~ Tessa expected a few bodies here and there and Snowbreeze sobbing in the middle of it. She had begun to accept that the message meant that the Clans would be demolished or at least terribly injured. What she didn’t expect to see was Snowbreeze and the ghost of Graystorm staring a camp full of snow. “Snowbreeze?” Crowheart called tentatively. She whirled around and glared at the black tom, “And what are you doing here, Crowheart?” He blinked, “Sunny and I are helping Storm and the rest of them,” he was taken aback by Snowbreeze’s harsh tone, “What are you doing?” “Standing in front of a wall of snow,” Snowbreeze shot back, “What else does it look like I’m doing?” “Do you have a reason for standing there?” Crowheart frowned. Tessa wanted to smack the black tom, but she let Snowbreeze deal with him. “No, Crowheart, I’m just standing here for the fun of it.” Graystorm stepped in, “Well, if you two are here to help, we better get down to the bottom of this. Something happened to the WindClan cats and the camp is completely covered in snow. If the WindClan cats are in there, there’s no way they’re alive. So we have to hope that the WindClan escaped before the snowfall happened.” Tessa walked forward to examine the wall of snow. “It’s packed in hard,” she observed, “So that means that someone pushed the snow into the camp from above. If it came from a storm, it wouldn’t be so tight.” Crowheart didn’t say anything, he was probably too afraid of being snapped at by Snowbreeze again. “We have to go find them,” Snowbreeze mewed in a hushed tone, “Onestar must have led the WindClan cats somewhere.” Tessa nodded, “It’s been snowing enough to cover up tracks, but hopefully we can still detect the scent clearly.” Graystorm followed her lead and the four of them searched for clues. “Found something,” Crowheart announced. “I’ll check it first,” Snowbreeze muttered, “In case that fool is lying.” Crowheart shot her a hurt look that was ignored. Snowbreeze stalked forward and sniffed the ground. “He’s not lying,” she announced, “There really is WindClan scent!” She sounded excited, which wasn’t much of a surprise. Pumped and energized by the new clue, the four cats hurried around the scent path towards where they would find a group of huddled cats. “Onestar?” Snowbreeze stared at the scene in front of her, “What happened to WindClan?” ~ Duskshadow was pretty astonished when he saw Willowfur sobbing in the middle of the RiverClan camp. Sunny was staring around her, studying the bodies of the RiverClan cats. “What in the name of StarClan…” Willowfur looked up, and hope lit in her gaze, “Duskshadow,” she beckoned to the tom, “Please…help me.” “What happened, Willowfur?” the dark brown tom helped her stand up, “Why are all of the cats…” Willowfur shook her head, “I went through multiple tests to prove that I’m worthy of finding clues, and then I saw this in front of me…” Duskshadow stared blankly around him. “These are your clues?” he asked, shock clear in his tone, “What kind of sick madness is this?” “It’s not a joke,” Willowfur choked out, “The RiverClan cats…they’re all terribly injured or dead.” “Someone ambushed them,” Sunny supplied, “You can tell that the RiverClan cats were totally unprepared for it. The tests you had to go through were probably preparing you for something like this.” Willowfur gulped, “I’ve been hoping this was also a test, to see how I would react to it, but it’s not. Everything is real.” Duskshadow examined their surroundings, “If it was a test, we shouldn’t be able to see it,” he agreed, “Because the tests would only be for you.” “Yeah, I guess so,” Willowfur looked distraught, “But what do I do now?” Sunny nudged her way through the bodies, “We have to find clues, and then we have to report back to the island.” Willowfur recollected herself and took a deep breath. “For once, I agree with you.” ~ Storm wrinkled her nose in disgust. The whole ShadowClan territory reeked of rogue scent. When she reached the camp, there was no one there to greet her. “What in the world?” she muttered to herself, “Where is everyone?” She ventured back outside, reminding herself how tough Dawnfur was and how she would make it out of anything. That cream colored, haughty she-cat will never be defeated, especially not by rogues… Storm also remembered Dawnfur’s hatred for rogues. If that was true, and if Dawnfur met up with rogues, she would certainly slaughter them. “Now what do we have here? Another cat snooping around?” a snarl sounded behind Storm. The gray she-cat whirled around and found herself staring at a small tom with intelligent yellow eyes. “Another cat?” Storm echoed, narrowing her eyes, “I’m guessing you fought a cream colored she-cat too?” “Yes,” the black tom purred, smirking, “And I defeated her.” Storm bit her lip and thought carefully about her next move. Dawnfur must have flung herself into the battle without even checking her opponent. Storm could see the cunningness in the black tom’s eyes, and even though he was small, he was definitely confident. “Well, I don’t want to bother you,” Storm mewed hurriedly, backing away, “So I’ll just-” The tom lunged for her without even letting her finish her sentence, “They call me Angis,” he purred mirthlessly, “It means ‘snake’, you know? I can’t let you go, I’m afraid, I must bring you to Kiete like I did with the other she-cat.” “Pardon me?” a snide voice said, “Who did you bring to Kiete?” Angis whirled around and Storm knocked him over. “Dawnfur!” Storm smiled, “You’re alive!” Together, they pinned down the black tom. “Yeah, did you think I died or something? Surely you have more faith in me than that.” Angis snarled fiercely and threw them off, “I see I am outnumbered. What did you do to Elitas?” “I…deposited her somewhere else,” Dawnfur hissed, “You won’t be seeing her anytime soon.” Angis narrowed his eyes, “You better watch your backs. The Shadows will hunt you down.” He turned and disappeared into the forest, leaving Storm and Dawnfur to sigh in relief. ~ “Ryewillow, Kouhai?” I called out as we plowed our way through the ThunderClan camp, “Where are they?” “Shade?” a shaky voice replied. “Right here,” Brownhare muttered, though it was unnecessary. Ryewillow and Kouhai were in the snow drift, shivering. “Thank the stars we found you two,” I exclaimed, “What happened?” “We were fighting, and then we got pushed off the edge,” Ryewillow explained, “But we can talk about that later, we need to help the others!” “No need for that,” a feminine voice purred, “Frosty and I finished them off~!” We all turned to see Kitkat beaming at us, “Now, if you need to go somewhere, we’ll just tag along.” “What?” I winced, “Why are you two here anyways?” Frosty came in after Kitkat. “We wanted to offer our help, hoping that we could find our missing rogues. We’ve been allies before, can’t we be allies again?” “Yeah, yeah,” I muttered, “I’ve had enough of this, let’s just go.” Kitkat was reluctant, “Can’t we groom our fur first? My pelt is a mess due to those filthy rogues! Don’t they clean their fur before they battle?” Frosty rolled her eyes and nudged Kitkat, “You know, if you want cats to like you more, you better start moving instead of worrying about your fur.” “As if you don’t do that too,” Kitkat shot back before padding after me. ~ “Snow was falling into the camp faster than we thought it would,” Onestar was explaining, “So we had to flee.” “Did everyone make it?” Snowbreeze asked. “Yes,” Onestar confirmed, “Thank StarClan nobody was left behind in that mess.” “We should bring them back to the island,” Tessa suggested, “The island will be a better home than here. It’s more sheltered than this open wasteland that the cats are staying in.” Snowbreeze nodded, “Alright, we should be heading back anyways.” ~ “Get the injured cats and let’s go the island,” Duskshadow ordered, “Storm needs to hear about this first, and then we can think of a plan to fix this mess. Whoever did this needs to pay.” He was painfully reminded of the message he and Tessa had decoded from the tree. Is this the destruction they were talking about? Willowfur nodded stiffly and the three of them gathered the injured cats (Sunny was more reluctant to help). They hauled them to the island slowly, nobody speaking. They didn’t need to say anything. There was too much grief in the air already. ~ “Let’s go back,” Storm muttered for the fifth time in five minutes, “We can’t lay here in the snow forever.” Dawnfur sighed and hauled herself up, “I know, I know, I’m just tired.” She had spent the time explaining what she had found and kept repeating one line, “I’ll tell you what I really know when we get back.” So that’s why Storm insisted that they should go back. After some muttering and cursing, Dawnfur and Storm set back out for the island, dread and tiredness seeping through their bones. Hopefully we’ll solve this problem soon… ~ I didn’t know what to expect when I found the entire WindClan and a few battered RiverClan cats camping in our area of the island. “I’m not even going to ask,” I groaned as I spotted their glares. When everyone was gathered, Dawnfur shakily stood up, “I have information I probably should have shared a long time ago.” Even Storm looked interested, and my sister had just spent about an hour with the cream colored she-cat before they both returned to the island. “When I was a kit, rogues attacked ShadowClan’s camp. I had a sister, her name was Palekit, and my mother was still alive back then. They raided the camp and my mother died protecting me and my sister was taken away. I think all the clues we’ve found are related to that same rogue group.” She didn’t want for anyone to tell her how sorry they are, “They’re called the Shadows, and earlier they just drove out ShadowClan.” Silence covered the clearing. Storm frowned, “We’ll need to talk more about this to figure everything out. It sounds like there’s a lot more to these rogues than we know of.” Then Kitkat piped up, “I think I have an answer.” Frosty nodded, “We’ve been asking ourselves this for a long time now, and I think this is the solution.” We all looked at them expectantly, “The Shadows are causing all of this. All those marks we’ve found with pictures of Storm and the others? The Shadows must have somehow caused the conflict between us.” “Wait but,” I started, “You guys attacked the Clans for the land, right?” “We thought the Clans had taken our land, but it turns out the Clans have been around the lake for a long time now. The land that was wrenched from us was a bit beyond the Clans, but we couldn’t see the difference back then. The Shadows had taken it from us, not the Clans.” Kitkat explained. “Same with us,” Sunny muttered, “I attacked the Clans because I thought they were corrupt and would one day destroy the Vicious. We were assaulted more than once, and I didn’t know it was the Shadows who had attacked us.” “So everything that has happened to us has been a lie,” Storm mewed, looking astonished. “I guess,” the others chimed in, all of them looking perplexed. Only Brownhare kept a calm face. I couldn’t decipher his expression. “Don’t you see?” he mewed softly, “They’re finally showing us these clues. Or at least they’re being more obvious.” We were all silent. “Like I said before, it’s the last straw, the last battle.” “If this is the last battle, I need to say something,” Storm admitted. I glanced at my sister expectantly. “We all know that we’ve had hard feelings about each other. We’ve fought, we’ve argued, and we’ve definitely disagreed. I know I’m not one to easily forgive someone, but we need to let everything go. Before it’s too late.” Before it’s too late. Brownhare kept his gaze on Storm. I couldn’t read his expression. Storm breathed in deeply and looked at the brown tom, “I’m sorry, Brownhare, for doubting you.” He shook his head, “No need, Storm, I deserved it.” My heart winced for him, but my sister continued, “I was inconsiderate about what you’ve done, and I pushed you away because of that. You were protecting my sister and I still pretended you were a traitor.” The others chimed in their opinion and apologies. Finally, Brownhare waved them down, “I think I owe someone an apology too,” he admitted, “though I’m not sure if I should do it here or in public.” We were all silent. Brownhare turned to me, “Shade, I’ve made a big mistake trying to act like I don’t love you.” What? He didn’t break his gaze away, “Now I know I’ve said this many times, but I can’t love someone like you guys do. I’m just overly fond of you. But to you, that would be like loving them for real.” He was so close. I blinked, breathing hard, “What are you saying, Brownhare?” I whispered, aware of the other cats’ gazes on us. “It’s time we start over for real,” he breathed out, “I’m ready to perhaps…start a life together.” I could see Storm grinning on the side. I could hear the faint breaths from my friends. But none of that mattered. I stepped forward and touched noses with Brownhare. “I’m ready too,” I whispered fiercely, “And we’ll find peace somewhere one day, Brownhare.” The End. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold